


Spanking Teresa

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Spanking, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: A bit of story I wrote and didn't know what to do with, until my inner zeitgeist changed overnight. Pretty much what it sounds like. Just for fun, as usual. No judgements made. One-shot. I have no idea if CBI has an infirmary, so I gave them one. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.This fic was first posted at FFnet on September 10, 2013. Now here with refining edits to help the readability.





	

"You having a hard time relaxing?" Jane kissed lightly on her neck to allow her answer to come into the quiet physicality between them. They were on the couch and he had undressed her from the waist down but was fully clothed himself.  


"I'm so sorry, my mind won't stop." Easing into enthusiastic sex after work was not usually a problem with Lisbon. In fact, it was her favorite way to wind down. And Jane could work her into a frenzied release that would calm anyone's storm. But this evening she was distracted by the workings of her own mind. It raced along the complicated lines of the case that had consumed most of the team's day without much progress. Her mind was on automatic pilot, running down the clues and information they had so far. It was not conducive to satisfying lovemaking.  


Jane knelt on the carpet then, fascinated with her rump at the moment, tracing her curves with his lips, pressing into the fleshy cheeks and running his wonderful hands over every surface and dip. His touch could turn her into hot taffy, loose and hard to contain, especially when he attended to that triangle of flesh over the apex of her ass. Intensity was almost assured there, but tonight it seemed only to generate intense irritation as it competed with the distractions of her thoughts. She rolled onto her back to block his attentions there.  


"Maybe you need some special treatment."  


"Special."  


"Yes. Something to wake you up back here."  


He pushed her back onto her side and squeezed a cheek with both hands, kneading it like stiff bread dough.  


"Ohhhhhh, that feels good, do the other one"  


He did as she asked, separating her cheeks as he moved from one to the other, peering into her hidden sex as it flashed in and out of sight like the frames of his favorite movie. It drove him to massage deeper into the gluteus, pull the flesh to force the exposure of her vulva deep below the cleft of her bottom. Encouraged by her deep sighs, he massaged the other cheek again before focusing on his real goal.  


He slipped his hand between her legs, dipping two fingers into her entrance and using his the others to flank her fleshy labia as he petted her. It was a compelling view, especially when she pushed further in the air to help him go deeper. He leaned down to kiss the mounds of sleek shimmering flesh, then lifted her to her knees, separating them to spread her open.  


"Patrick," she panted, "it feels so good. Oh, go deeper."  


He shifted his fingers to delve into the slippery well, and lay the edge of his palm against her hard clitoris. Her hips jerked. She was so close. He could see it in the chaos of her movements as she sought the stimulation that would send her over the edge, but couldn't find it. Removing his fingers, Patrick put his mouth on her instead, extending his tongue to do the work his fingers had been doing. She whined her frustration when satisfaction eluded her.  


"You do need waking up back here, Lisbon. Something to focus on."  


She groaned and then whimpered defeat.  


"Do you trust me?"  


Teresa stopped moving and rotated her body to look at him. "What are you going to do? Why do I have to trust you?"  


"You don't trust me, then."  


"Yes, of course I do, Patrick. I just want to know what you're going to do."  


"It has to be a surprise."  


"Okay."  


Smack!  


"Ow! What the hell? What are you doing, Jane?"  


Patrick had been holding her outside leg so that she couldn't get away, but he shifted and used his body instead in order to free both hands.  


Smack! Smack!  


"You've got several more to go, Lisbon. Just relax and enjoy them!" He smiled delightedly and opened his trousers. This was very arousing. Lisbon's ass was already pinking up.  


Smack! Smack!  


He slapped her with his open palm, alternating cheeks as he held himself, squeezing and stroking his excitement.  


Smack!  


"Aaaaaah." She wiggled towards him. Her entire bottom was on fire and taking her female flesh with it. The whole region began to buzz.  


Smack! Smack!  


"I have to say this is very good for me, Lisbon!" He held his already engorged flesh, a wild look in his eye, gauging the best moment to penetrate her.  


Smack!  


"Oh, god. Jane, in me! Now! Please! Everything's tingling."  


Smack! Smack!  


She was bright pink now.  


Smack! Smack!  


"I need you on the floor now, Lisbon. Keep your butt high in the air. Hurry, or I'm going to lose it and your chances go with it!"  


Lisbon scrambled off the couch and quickly hiked her rear end into the air as Patrick removed the rest of his lower clothing. "Jane! Hurry! I need you in me right now!"  


Smack!  


Jane kneeled next to her, pumping himself vigorously.  


"Stop that, Patrick! Put it in me. In me!"  


Smack! Smack!  


He plunged into her, feeling her scorching heat frame his belly and legs. She was tilted up so high, he had to almost drape himself over her to get a good angle.  


As her urgency was satisfied, Teresa relaxed to a more manageable slant and Patrick switched to long, pummeling strokes, positioning himself to strike her at a spot inside that never failed to set her off. And it didn't fail this time. Her climax gripped him and set him in a frenzy of movement that had him in strokes long and pounding, pulling almost completely out while using the channel of the cleft that went on to form her ass as part of the ride. Just a few strokes and he was emptying himself into her, then turned them to lay on their sides still connected, so that he could kiss her shoulders and neck, thanking her deliriously and telling her how good it was.  


"I felt like a horsie, Patrick, and you were my Pony Express rider."  


"Mmmmm . . . I love your saddle, Teresa. It makes me lose my mind every time."  


Lisbon laughed at him. "You are an ass, Patrick Jane. But you are my ass, and I love you. And speaking of asses, mine is on fire!"  


"It is pretty bright. Yes, I guess I got into the foreplay a little enthusiastically, Lisbon."  


"It worked wonders and I loved it but, ah! What now? Treat it like a burn?"  


Looking at Lisbon's tanned fanny was rekindling Patrick's lust. He cupped his hands on it and caressed it, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. She was warm as an oven. He may have been a little over-enthusiastic. Just looking at all the red on her fired his desire.  


"Uh, Teresa. We need to get to the bedroom. Now!" He dipped his fingers into the cleft, skimming her lips.  


"What? Why? We just . . . oh! Patrick!"  


She saw what he wanted to impale her with and a rush of heat thumped in her core and ran up her spine. The gentle brushing on her sensitized skin magnified Patrick's touch and set everything ablaze again. "No. Here! Now! I don't want to wait for the bedroom!"  


She flipped to her back and Patrick caught her leg to spread her wide. "Do you need me to do anything to you first?"  


"No! Just get in there and fuck me. Hurry!"  


He loaded himself in and pinned her hips to the carpet with his pelvis, thrusting wildly with sharp feral grunts, relishing the hard, desperate act. Teresa's return thrusts and moans of satisfaction made him explode inside her. She followed in moments, cramming herself against him and rotating her hips to grind his cock in as far as it would go.  


They both collapsed, sweating and panting.  


She covered his face with kisses, overwhelmed by the sex and the pleasure of his insatiable lust for her. Exposing her backside to the air when she turned to him brought the raw sting roaring into her consciousness.  


"Oh! Ow! I think my backside has carpet burn now, too. Everything is burning and stinging!"  


"Let's get washed up and see what we've got, sweetie." He was feeling a little chagrined at his rough treatment of her.  


In the shower, Patrick let her lean her head on his chest while Teresa angled her tingling bum under cascades of tepid water. Soap only made the burning worse. Patrick gently rubbed on aloe vera juice. It helped some, but Teresa resigned herself to having to tolerate being very uncomfortable. Patrick held an ice pack against various portions of the abraded flesh in turns.  


"You burned my butt, Patrick Jane. Your hands are so beautiful, but so large . . . they cover a lot of territory." She snickered ruefully, but the pain was real. He looked appropriately sheepish but neither of them could fully regret it. Teresa punished him by sleeping mostly on top of him so that he could feather-pat her bright bum, say, "there, there," and apply the ice pack whenever she fretted in her sleep, which was often.  


The next day was work. Patrick slathered her chapped fanny with aloe vera and then some soothing moisturizing cream. The sight of his hands on her bright pink heart shaped ass had him taking down his clothes again in a hurry to mount her, but Teresa was in no mood at first. But as she listened to him beg and turned to see him with his dripping cock in his hand, she caught his urgency and encouraged him to ram in deep and hard. They were both a gasping but satisfied mess in no time and Teresa's fanny was as raw as ever.  


There was no cream that could help this! She could barely stand her panties on, much less her pants over them. It felt like sandpaper was abrading her bottom whenever she moved.  


The Boss's physical distress was quickly noticed. The yelping, yipping and squeaking as she took a seat anywhere gave it away in no time, so quickly that learning to catch herself and tone it down to a grimace, a slow settling into a chair and ultimately just a set jaw didn't help conceal anything.  


"Boss, did you hurt your back?" Rigsby asked with concern. Cho and Van Pelt's faces mirrored his feeling.  


Jane looked at her blandly, thumb under his chin with one finger crooked across his lips, eyes quickly darting away from anyone's glances.  


"I think I might have. I'm not sure."  


"Better get in to see Doc."  


"Yeah. I guess I need to." The team looked at her quizzically as she blushed furiously, puffed out her cheeks and blew the air from her lips. Jane shifted in his chair, crossed his legs in the opposite position, and made a nearly subsonic noise of some sort in his chest, an alarm presaging his woman's displeasure.  


After they were through meeting, Lisbon was so uncomfortable and unable to hide it that she sucked it up and went to the infirmary, shooting Jane a look of defeat and frustration that she clearly felt belonged in his lap. He tried to smile encouragingly, but since he couldn't quite look her in the eye and his lips puffed out, it looked like guilt no matter how he tried to hide it.  


"Well, Agent Lisbon, we've got two types of injury here."  


The CBI infirmary doctor looked at her knowingly with an arched eyebrow. "Someone's been spanking you."  


"Uh- No. I mean—"  


"Vigorously, I might add. I don't want to know who, but I know a spanked bottom when I see it. That is a particularly brilliant shade of carmine. The other injury is less severe, but still the skin is broken higher on the cheeks. Looks like rug burn. Look, Agent Lisbon, I don't want to tell you how to run your sex life, but you're going to need to go easy the next few days. Or you'll be desperate enough to be back in here."  


Lisbon looked at the doctor obliquely and nodded.  


"Here's a prescription for an ointment that should help." She paused, looking at her pointedly. "As long as you don't just go home and reinjure it." The doctor arched an eyebrow.  


She nodded again.  


"You need to make a shallow sitz bath with some Epsom salts and soak in it for about 30 minutes tonight and tomorrow night. You should be recovered by then. If not, come back in."  


Lisbon turned to leave.  


"Oh. And Agent Lisbon . . . "  


Blushed nearly scarlet now, she turned to the doctor.  


"Congratulations on the new boyfriend, whoever he is." She smiled broadly and nodded her head.  


Lisbon made a strangling noise and muttered something that could have been, "Thanks," and then hurried out the door. How did she know about a NEW boyfriend? Probably knew all the CBI scuttlebutt and innuendo about Saint Teresa from her patients. She wondered briefly if the doctor had figured out that it was Jane. Probably.  


The ointment was white, thick and opaque.  


"That looks like diaper rash ointment!" Jane said with a grin, already in bed.  


"Shut up, Jane. This is your fault. I was the one who had to skulk into the infirmary to have my burnt ass seen to."  


"Awwwwww. I know that was embarrassing. Come here, baby. Let me make you feel better."  


"Here." She handed the tube to him. "Finish me off first. It's hard for me to reach low enough."  


He waggled his eyebrows at her.  


"Finish me off with the ointment, I mean?" She rolled her eyes at him.  


"Don't worry. I have lots of practice with this." His mouth trembled only a little as he remembered why, then refocused on his lover's bottom. "There. I think that's got it. Come here. I'll make it up to you."  


She looked at the bed. "I don't want to lie down on it yet, rub it off. Maybe it needs time to work."  


"Well, here then. Let's make it easy for you."  


Patrick shifted his position to lie on his back, his head and neck out over the side of the mattress. "Kiss me, Teresa."  


She bent over him, testing the novelty of kissing him upside down. It was so good, no matter what angle their lips had ever found.  


He tapped the sides of her legs and then gently pulled her to come forward. "Here. I want you on my face so I can kiss those soft tender nether lips of yours. He inched over the bed a bit more so that Teresa could straddle his face. He balanced himself with his hands on her legs and then closed his eyes, barely avoiding an amused snort. It would be inopportune of him to laugh at the two whitened buttocks that mounted above his face like a child's painting of clouds.  


As she stood over him, he kissed her, begging with his tongue for her to open more to him and she widened her stance, lowering herself to his lips and closing her eyes to concentrate on what he was giving her. When he had lapped and nibbled her into a heat that gathered into a patchy flush under her neck and chin and made her hips undulate against him, she opened her eyes to see his cock plumping against his sleek belly.  


She bent to pet the tender places near his male flesh, teasing as it stirred. Pulling her body forward and disengaging herself from Jane's mouth, she sucked him into her mouth, semi-erect, instead and had to adjust quickly as he became fully erect in a matter of seconds, arching deep into her mouth. "Hey! You're gonna choke me here!" She laughed onto his cock, a titillation that only swelled him more.  


Keeping her flat on top of him, he moved them fully onto the bed where they could finish tenderly and slip off to sleep nearly as soon as they lay heads on pillows a few minutes later, Lisbon on her stomach, moving in her dreams to pillow her head on his chest, his hand staid protectively at the side of her hip.


End file.
